marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Demas (Earth-2026)
“God makes poor choices, he gave me powers.” -Alex Demas History Alex Demas is a young 21 year old human born in South Los Angeles, raised by his mother Amanda and father Jack in a lower class family, his parents were absent most of the time throughout his childhood as they were working almost at all moments of the day to sustain themselves, this constant absence of authority led to him often going outside to have fun with the other children in his neighborhood, one of those friends was Lilly Val who was 2 years younger than him at the time, their little group would often play little pranks in the neighborhood and while no one liked them, they were most of the time innocent little jokes, however as they grew up their pranks quickly got worse and worse and eventually evolved into all-out delinquency, Alex was considered to be the tamest one in the group, often not willing to do harm to the innocents, unlike his close friend Lilly who was infamous in this part of town. Despite all of their mischief, they never got into major problems, but that didn't last long. When Alex turned 14, the group decided that his tame nature was a handicap and organized a violent house robbery to force him into doing actual harm in the face of danger, they infiltrated the house of an affluent family and started to steal, when the father woke up and got downstairs, Alex shot him out of panic with a little hand gun he was given to and when the others saw it, they quickly ran away abandoning him. The next day, the authorities came to him and took him to juvenile delinquency center condemned to stay here until he was of age to go to prison. On his first year in the center, Alex made very few friends, but many enemies, his tame personality had changed into a more cynical one and he had no more problems with defending himself, the other kids either feared him or respected him because he had killed a man, on his side, this murder was weighing on his shoulder and he felt guilty of it everyday. On his second year in the center, a fire broke out because of troublemakers, Alex was stuck In the room where it had started, but as the fire got closer he started to notice that he didn't burn, that is when he discovered that he had supernatural abilities, he successfully made his way out of the room without a scratch and kept the secret of how he survived to himself. A few months later he learned that his secrets were not that well kept after all as another mysterious “inmate” named Jonas talked to him about the powers he had in private, telling him in short terms that they were both a new type of mutant, named Mutate Singularities, and that they needed to get away before others learned. Shortly after, Jonas disappeared never to be seen again. Afraid that he was going to disappear too, Alex organized a plan to get away from here, he started to learn about his powers first in the toilets while he was alone to get a solid grasp of how they work and finally succeeded, he was able to absorb various elements and use them, with this new knowledge of his powers, it didn't last long before he ran away. Having nowhere to go, Alex moved into an abandoned apartment but a few days after having moved, he noticed that many druggies would come and go, he couldn't hide for too long and was aware of it, so he decided to use his powers to deal with the druggies the hard way. It didn't last long before the apartment became infamous between the local gangs, some saying that a monster lived in it. 17 years old Alex knew that the locals were scared of him and without wasting time, took advantage of the situation, he allowed only those who paid him to do what they wanted. This little strategy he had turned his little abandoned apartment into a drug house, and he himself started to take drugs, noticing that they had no negative effect on his body. His ego grew exponentially as he was being put on a pedestal by fearful gang leaders, slowly becoming their self proclaimed boss. He was the youngest “town chief”, as time went by his case only got worse, with no one to stop him, he climbed the ladder and became one of the most respected person around, even forming his own gang. He was now a rotten to the core leader, with no mercy for others. Personality Alex is a very arrogant and egotistical individual who prefers himself to others, he dislikes killing but is not bothered to do so when he needs to, he is selfish because of how he grew up but would never prioritize himself other someone weaker than him, he dislikes fighting because it's tiresome and always tries to talk his way out to not provide effort even though he can win, he hates when someone questions his authority but himself highly dislikes receiving orders, he had rather have someone doing something than the inverse and does not like to show empathy even even if he feels it. Powers Alex, being a Mutate Singularity, possesses mysterious and unstable powers, his power allows him to absorb matter and use it or convert it into energy directly, he can: * Absorb matter by touching it and temporarily obtain the properties of the the matter he touched * Absorb matter and convert it into raw energy that he can use for his endurance or for healing * Turn his own energy into its own matter (nearly impossible to do without running out and passing out or possibly die) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2026 Category:Original Characters Category:American Category:Murderers Category:Mutants Category:Matter Absorption Category:Super Stamina Category:Healing Factor